Daily Little Miracles
by Melan Anime
Summary: Drabble collection. Each chapter is a snapshot into the thoughts and lives of our heroes; problems, studies, rainy days, hard decisions, challenges, hidden feelings and love potions… all together compose the strange, spicy and full of surprises recipe of life. RXR please!
1. Looking From Above - Crimson Dragon

_I'm back with a new collection of little stories! Hope you all love it._

_Post-canon.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I own the title and the plot of this story._ Also I don't own the cover image; I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Looking From Above<strong>

_Crimson Dragon__'s POV_

The years passed quickly, _too quickly_.

My Signers and I saved the world and fulfilled our purpose at the course of history once again. Neo Domino City still stood strong and full of lights as six people were ready to live their lives from now on. I visited them sometimes without their knowing about it, but how could they? After all, a creature like me could travel through space and time as I pleased –unnoticed if I wanted to.

Aki, Crow, Jack, Rua, Ruka, and last but not least, Yuusei, were all picked by me. Each one for a reason, to serve and help me for the purpose of my existence.

Life was fragile, yet so interesting. An adventure lurked at every corner as the days and nights passed swiftly.

Everything was about to change and it wasn't necessary to be in a bad way. Life went on and nothing could stop it. The end of one chapter was only the beginning of the next one, and no one knows what the future will bring.

* * *

><p><em>Credits and special thanks to <em>**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ and _**_Wynni_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	2. Balance - Aki

**2. Aki – Balance**

_Aki's POV_

It was hard to believe that I finally found peace inside of me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head, allowing the cool breeze to gently caress my face. The last sunlight was warming my face as the sun, far away at the horizon, was setting slowly yet steadily.

I took a deep breath, feeling my lungs fill up with a strange power within; an urge capable of making me open my eyes again as I breathed with determination. I stared at the open roads, feeling that this time I could do it; I could stand up to my own will, all whole again. I could feel, I could think and I could certainly try to live my life without anyone whispering to me how to do it.

The decision to leave to study abroad into medical school was my decision and no one else's. No one had the right to tell me how to live anymore. I finally found my way and created the balance between my messy thoughts and feelings. I didn't feel like a witch anymore, who was once lost and lonely. I'm Izayoi Aki, and I have my friends close to my heart, my family to support me, my dreams to turn into reality and...

My train of thought was interrupted as I gasped, astonished. I thought I heard something... a howl was traveling with the wind and I was familiar with this sound. Huh. But then everything was calm and quiet again, which was strange, but I know I shouldn't dwell on it for too long.

I smiled and watched the sunset, stifling a yawn. I was tired; maybe I should go home. Tomorrow was my first day at school and I had to be ready. Dreams needed a lot of work after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wynni<strong>: Thank you so much! You'll and soon.

**Kyra-sensei**: Even you have no idea I greatly appreciate it, that you read and reviewed my new story.

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: I really hope I won't disappoint you.

**Coka Cookie Cola**: And you will very soon!

**Lea**: It was all because of him, right? But it's not only through his POV. Hope you'll like the rest.

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ and _**_Wynni_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	3. Fly - Crow

**3. Crow – Fly**

_Crow's POV_

It was a normal, boring and cloudy day, leaving me to rest; at the time I was taking a break after a really long day of training. The stadium was still crowded at this hour and sometimes I found it hard to relax with all of this noise.

My stomach growled, probably louder than all the ruckus all of these other people were making and I chuckled. With all this training I missed lunch and now all I could think of was a rich dinner, a nice bath and a comfortably soft bed to end the day. Now I thought it was time to put this all into reality. I took a deep breath and stood up.

I smiled, feeling somehow lighter inside. A feeling of pure satisfaction started growing within me seeing my two teammates waving at me from afar. Despite of everything that had happened, we were a great team. Together, we could pretty much climb up to the top –this was our goal.

Stretching my hands over my head, I nearly tripped after what I saw, or what I _thought_ I saw. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. For a moment, I thought I saw something... something red like… I tried to focus my gaze up toward the sky but nothing else caught my eye. Everything looked normal. Huh.

I shook my head, before I look down at my right forearm by instinct, but nothing was there –no throbbing or glowing. I looked up again, as memories started to flow through my mind like a movie projector. I didn't know the future, but I guess I could say I was willing to _fly_ on it. A smirk formed on my lips. I fear nothing! No storm or dark clouds would ever keep me down. I would fly straight through them and I'd come out alive: _as a winner_.

* * *

><p><strong>GoldenEndlessWitchBeatrice:<strong> Haha, yeah. Yuusei will be free for you. Thank you.**  
><strong>

**Wynni**: I love sunsets too. Thank you so much!

**Coka Cookie Cola**: *hugs* thank you so much!

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: Yup, I believe the same.

**Guest**: You'll see, you'll see.

**The Man with Imagination**: I'll try my best then ;)

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	4. Alive - Jack

**4. Jack – Alive**

_Jack's POV_

I was making circles around the stadium until Red Demon faded and disappeared completely. Yeah, another victory for the King! One more step closer to my target... I promised myself long ago that I was going to be the King again and I was that much closer to that goal.

Nothing would ever get in my way and if there was, I would crush it. There were very few times in my life that I felt so alive inside; a force was pushing me from the inside to move on. I did have a life and a goal for me to achieve. It was at this point that my final challenge and my ultimate test would decide everything.

I smirked, knowing that when the day came, I'd be ready. The crowd cheered, chanting rhythmically the winner's name, which of course, was _mine_.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Of course there was only one King –and that was me. The thought made my smirk grow larger in size and in spirit, but at the same time, I had a strange feeling that someone had been _watching_ me. I felt their gaze on my back, but I simply didn't pay attention. Many could stare at me, with a smile or a grimace, with admire or hatred; I never really cared. But I did have something to say.

Nothing would ever get between my dreams. Jack Atlas would always be ready for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>G.A. AnimeFan4<strong>: Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter as well.

**amk8930**: Of course I will! You will see in future chapters.

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	5. Excited - Rua

**5. Rua – Excited**

_Rua's POV_

I pursed my lips, looking out of my window. "Such a strange view," I mused, barely coming out of my lips –like a whisper.

I missed Neo Domino City but I had so much to do, like eating my breakfast, not to mention Ruka's, since she would say that she wasn't hungry again –and it would be a shame to waste all that delicious food... that I had very little time to think about anything else

And then there was the concept of school; with another miracle, we'd find a way to communicate with our classmates, just like yesterday and the day before yesterday, and so on. Ruka said that I'd become better with my English and guess what: _she was right_. Who wouldn't feel satisfied with themselves?

Honestly, I missed everything, but I couldn't really be sad about it since there were a lot of other things on my mind. Mom was the best cook ever, but with her work schedule, we couldn't really enjoy her tasty food. Dad finally built up his own deck so we could duel, but so far he hadn't beaten me. _Not once_!

But what really made me happy was that I started taking riding duel lessons. I might allow riding only my duel board but I knew that one day, I'd have my own d-wheel and then... I grinned from ear to ear. I will challenge Yuusei, Crow and even Jack in a riding duel. There was nothing that could have been more exciting than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Droite: <strong>Thank you so much! It really means a lot and I'm trying hard to keep everyone in character.

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: Thanks! Back in action I'll post some more chapters. Yes, so much like Jack.

**nettaigyo**: Yup, Jack is Jack; always ready. Thank you so much!

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	6. Peace - Ruka

**6. Ruka – Peace**

_Ruka's POV_

I placed my hand above my heart, feeling a plethora of emotions growing within me. It was strange; my life changed within the difference of a day, but it was a good change. Even though I still felt awkward around my parents, but I still had Rua by my side.

I felt so calm and everything was transitioning so peacefully. My 'poor health' wasn't so poor anymore and it was a massive relief. I was still able to handle my gift and at nights I only had good, nice and sweet dreams. Sometimes I thought Regulus, Ancient Fair and even Crimson Dagon visited me in my sleep. But it wasn't like anything bad or unpleasant happened after. So what was to stop me from being happy? No one was in danger and everything was going grandly.

I woke up everyday feeling grateful but there were many mornings that I felt nostalgic too, about the old days. And then I closed my eyes, feeling happy once more. Deep down, I knew everything was fine... and if it wasn't, it would be eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>G.A. AnimeFan4<strong>: thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	7. Bond - Yuusei

**7. Yuusei – Bond**

_Yuusei's POV_

It as hard to believe that the city was safe now. It was even harder to accept the fact that I was the only one left behind. But I couldn't do or say anything else... than that was what we all wanted and one day we would see each other again. We were friends and the bonds of friendship would keep us together, even when we separated. But that was life after all; maybe the hardest, but the most interesting challenge we would ever accept.

I was happy for all of them and I had no doubts that everyone would do their very best. I smiled to myself, as I lifted the door of our- my garage, and search for the light knob. For a moment –only a moment my hand stood still an inch away from the switch. But the very next, I shook my head turning on the light.

"Strange," I muttered to myself.

I thought I saw someone... a light form standing in the middle of the room, but no one was there when the light lit up the area. I decided that I was just hungry and very tired. On my way to the kitchen, I made a pause as a picture caught my eye. I lifted it up and I smile with warmth, seeing how happy we all were.

My gaze trailed upon my friends and I made a sigh. I missed them all terribly, but I knew that no matter what, our bonds would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>shadowfire-phoenix<strong>: thank you so much for reading my story. I'm so glad you like it. :D

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	8. Miss - Carly

**8. Carly – Miss**

_Carly's POV_

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I yelled as I continued to slam my fists into the couch.

How strange... Long ago I did the exact same thing; only that time, I was angry with Jack. This time, I was angry with myself. It was hard to let it go and it's even more difficult to let him go. I missed him so much and my stupid heart didn't stop beating harder for him, every time I saw him on the screen watching the news of the world of Turbo Duels. Not only that, I could never stop thinking about him.

Then I did wonder; did he ever think about me? I couldn't bear it if he ever forgot about me. No matter what, I had to find a way to see him again... I couldn't lose my contact with Jack because that would only mean that I had lost him from my life forever. I couldn't allow this to happen.

I jumped to my feet, forming a determinate look. "I have to do something. _Anything_. I can't just let him get away from me."

The only problem was, I still didn't know what to do. _Yet_.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>: Thank you so much! Yes, Yuusei thought he saw Aki, but actually it was Crimson Dragon, at the previous chapters all the heroes had a light sight of him.

**amk8930**: You'll see ;)

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: thank you so much!

**The Man with Imagination**: that's good! I'm glad you're back! Life keeps me too busy and I guessed the same with you!

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	9. Sleep - Aki

**9. Aki – Sleep**

_Aki's POV_

I groaned, rubbing my eyes, completely frustrated; my alarm clock was ringing non-stop -of course it would put my patience on the spot.

"Stupid machine," I murmured.

It had been a year and yet I felt like even more time had passed. I rolled unto my stomach while pressing my face into my soft pillow.

I needed more sleep. I knew that it would never be easy to become a doctor, but I was trying my best to. I never thought that it would be that difficult, spending my days with a ton of books and with so many sleepless nights too. It was starting to get the best of me and I still had a long way ahead of me, unfortunately.

My alarm clock rang again and again, causing me to jump. I sighed. I might need some more rest and I desperately craved a break. I missed my parents and my dear friends. I wanted to walk through the Neo Domino city streets again, feeling the familiar scene, but right now, I had classes. So, it was obvious my choice was school. I could sleep later... or at least, I hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>shadowfire-phoenix<strong>: No, Carly cannot let Jack go just like that... thank you!

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: Yup! She will think of something, hehe

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	10. Lonely - Sherry

**10. Sherry – Lonely**

_Sherry's POV_

I sighed, looking out my bedroom's window. The sky was cloudy, the sun was hiding behind said clouds, and days, like today, was only making mood heavy like iron. I was feeling so down that my mind was filling only with all of my unpleasant memories.

I told Mizoguchi that I wanted to stay alone; therefore, I didn't want anyone or anything to bother me. I _really_ wanted to stay alone. All those bad thoughts and memories... the darkest days of my life and even my wrong decisions I took over the years.

I huffed, both irritated and disappointed. And the worst of all was that nothing good ever came out of my own actions. Not even one thing to make me feel that I didn't waste all those years of my life.

Suddenly, I felt so lonely. But then again, all I had to do was call my loyal servant and I bet he would answer my call in no time. And I was ready to do it, but something stopped me; something deep and heavy from the inside. No matter how many people I would have around to keep me company, I would always still feel lonely. Not because of how I allegedly missed human presence around me, but because my heart was lonely...

* * *

><p><strong>G.A. AnimeFan4<strong>: thank you!

**The Man with Imagination**: yeah... I _do_ know the feeling as well!

**shadowfire-phoenix**: I wish you good luck and I hope things for you won't be as hard as Aki's!. I thin Aki must miss her birthplace a lot.

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	11. Gray Hair - Crow

**11. Crow – Gray hair**

_Crow's POV_

"Big brother Crow!"

I yelped in surprise and I fell of my chair. "Easy there!" I grunted, rubbing the back of my head, but the orphans didn't even hear me. _Great_.

They just kept yelling and cheering into the camera, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled as I took my seat in front of the screen again. It had been a year now and with my extra busy schedule, I almost had no time to see or even talk to them. So every single time we make a video call, a surprise was always waiting for me; ready to throw me off my chair, even.

"Just let me look at you guys. Wow... you really grew up since the last time I saw you."

"Well we can't stop growing up, Crow," Daichi said, and I held back a smile.

Hikari smiled. "The same applies for you, you know."

Koroko giggled, pointing a finger at the screen. "Is that a gray hair over there?"

"_What_?!" I exclaimed, stunned, as the orphan children burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Man with Imagination<strong>: Yes, she does... But things will get better.

**OB ob OB ob OB**: thank you so much for reading my story! Really? Cool, because I do like her lot, and I believe the same. I mean her story would be very interesting.

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	12. Restless - Kiryu

**12. Kiryu – Restless**

_Kiryu's POV_

I placed two fingers on my temples and lightly massaged them. My head was killing me and as much as I really want to take a nap, I didn't really have the time. Rebuilding a whole town was not something simple. Not to mention that I didn't have as much help as I thought I'd get. Sure, everything was willing to help me and their town, but it wasn't the kind of help that I needed.

The city's underground was so rich with this rare and precious metal that if I won't handle this matter with diplomacy and delicacy, with all those companies and organizations, then things can turn out to be pretty bad. This could even lead to a war or something. Gangs already ruled this place, making a mess that –I made a smirk- team Satisfaction was needed to solve it.

But I feel like this is my chance to atone for my actions in the past. Even the thought was enough to make me restless.

"Kiryu-san?" I heard West calling to me, thus I lifted my head up to see her standing before me, holding something that looked like a lunch kit. She smiled at me. "You work all day and I thought you needed something to eat."

I smiled back, feeling my mouth panting a lot while my stomach growled at the same time. I was apparently that hungry.

"Thank you West. I'll eat it in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>The Man with Imagination<strong>: Yup! funny but I liked the idea

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: I'm so glad i made your day!

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	13. Best - Jack

**13. Jack – Best**

_Jack's POV_

It wasn't hard to climb up the stairs to the top again. All those morons who dared to call themselves duelists were nothing but pieces of trash underneath my shoes. I admit, some of them did have something to give, but most of the challengers were nothing but a waste of time.

They could not mess with the King!

I was the best around here and I would always be more than that. I still had a battle to win and then... I made a smug smirk; then everyone will know my name and they will never doubt my skills.

I grunted. Like they do now?! I beat them, one by one, everyone who dared to challenge the King and they all left the stage feeling ashamed and defeated. This place and the title (more importantly) belonged to me and me alone. After all, Yuusei had quit from this post a long time ago; he didn't want that kind of life for him. For once, I agreed with him on that. This kind of life fit with me perfectly.

I was the best and I will make sure that nothing would change that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Man with Imagination<strong>: Perhaps! hehe... ;)

**yusei x akiza fan**: Thank you dear, i'm glad you like it. I'll try hard but time is so limited...

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	14. Change - Mikage

**14. Mikage – Change**

_Mikage's POV_

I was so tired that there was only one thing that I was thinking about: my soft _bed_ after taking a long, relaxing _bath_. But apparently, tiredness took the best of me when I unlocked the door of my apartment and dropped myself on my couch; I sighed heavily -I knew I was staying put. I kicked my shoes off and I rubbed my eyes. The whole day was a nightmare and my job was starting to take away the last drops of my strength.

"I think I need some days off," I muttered.

Mechanically, I grabbed the TV remote and I turned my TV set on. Immediately, my eyes widened; _Atlas-sama was on the screen_! I felt my heart beating faster. The very next minute, it started to ache and it ended up in a deep, heavy feeling that it was hard to find the perfect words to describe it.

I looked at his face, before I sighed. He changed... just like I did and not only me; everyone and everything changed over the time he was away from Neo Domino. What didn't change were my feelings for him. But I just had a feeling that they'll change too. All I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>The Man with Imagination<strong>: I agree!

**Sleepless Sorrow**: thank you!

**shadowfire-phoenix**: hehe! *hug*

**Gmaster12**: thank you so much! I will

**CrimsonSnowScarletFate**: me too! very interesting character

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	15. Weather - Rua

**15. Rua – Weather**

_Rua's POV_

"Great," I muttered to myself.

It was another dreadful morning and of course it had to rain. The weather in London just sucks! I huffed in irritation. All this time I had been here and I still couldn't get used to it. I missed the sub; I missed the ability to go out and do what I want without worrying about getting wet. Today, I got a new update to my duel board and I wanted to test it so desperately, but no! The rain just had to cancel my plans. _Again_.

"Cheer up Rua, it's not the end of the world," Ruka tried to make me laugh.

"But it's so annoying. I want to duel and I can't. Doesn't this rain bother you?"

"A little," my twin admitted, scratching the back of her head. "But you can find other things to do."

"Like?" I asked dryly.

"Well, we can eat and go over new strategies. What do you think?" Ruka suggested and giggled to my stunned expression, as she appeared out of nowhere –maybe she used some kind of spell- a plate of my favorite cookies.

* * *

><p>shadowfire-phoenix: yup! I totally agree with you, thank you<p>

G.A. AnimeFan4: thank you so much! I'm glad you like them!

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	16. Move on - Stephanie

**16. Stephanie – Move on**

_Stephanie's POV_

I was standing at the entrance, patiently waiting, for the last table to call me and give me their orders. My mind was elsewhere though: thinking so many things at the same time that I was feeling ready to burst. Better working hard than standing here doing nothing and letting my mind have all the time it needed to drive me crazy.

Finally, they waved at me, and forming a smile, I approached their table. "Are you ready, sirs?" I asked politely.

"Two Blue Eyes Mountain coffees, please."

Even though I groaned secretly, I smiled and bowed: it was my job after all. Even the whole universe didn't want to give me a moment of peace. But I guess the time had come and I had to take some decisions about my life once and for all. I couldn't stay like this forever.

Would I stick to my past, waiting for a certain man –who never promised me of anything- to come back? Or should I move on and live my life?

* * *

><p>:)<p>

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	17. Wish - Ruka

**17. Ruka – Wish**

_Ruka's POV_

"Make a wish!"

Rua and I said to each other before we both blew out the candles of our birthday cake.

"What did you wish for, Ruka?" my bossy brother asked.

"That's none of your business." Typical Rua.

"Aw c'mon, I'll tell you my wish," Rua tried to tempt me. "I wished to become a turbo duelist!" he exclaimed, picking up a knife to cut a huge piece of cake.

I held back a giggle. "That's not a surprise."

But my brother was busy eating the cake, which made me forget that I didn't reveal my wish. But it's better this way. After all, it was personal and I knew the perfect way to keep him away from that subject.

"Hey, Rua, you want to eat my piece too? I think I ate too much today."

* * *

><p><span>Red-Like-Lithium<span>: it's been months, but here I am with a new chapter! I'm glad you liked it.

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Meanwhile review if you like ;) it will make happy!_


	18. In Touch - Tenpei

_I'm here again, Jeez, it's been months since my last update, I'm so sorry for taking so long, but honest, life keeps me too busy with other amazing things, as being a mom, and such :D But I'll try harder to keep going with my story._

_Something else that keeps me from updating is the beta-reading thing... :( pff it's hard to find a beta and believe me, if any of you would like to give me a hand -more like a pair of eyes- then I'll thank you forever. As you can see the chapters are pretty short, so it won't be too hard. Also that will help me to update faster :D_

_Now i would like to thank my readers ^_^_

GoldenEndlessWitchBeatrice: hehe, thank you. Hmm, that's not a bad idea, or perhaps she was thinking something more spicy and would like to keep it a secret from her over-protective brother

ClaireBaffour: I like the twins too, I'm glad you think so

Red-Like-Lithium: the twins are awesome to write about. Thanks, I'll try to keep the updates

amk8930: here is what you ask for :D I hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>18. Tenpei – In Touch<strong>

_Tenpei's POV_

I was on my way home after I said goodbye to Bob, Patty and Sly. All I could think was my homework, which by the way, was doubled this year. However, when I reached home everything in my head was replaced by my soft bed and warm pillow. I was tired and I needed some more rest, since I used to stay up until late at nights, studying for hours.

Some years ago I did the same, only I wasn't alone. Rua and Ruka were with me and all together had so much fun that even the hardest essay looked like a bedtime story. The three of us grew up together at the Tops; Rua was my best friend and Ruka was always sweet and kind.

I sighed heavily; it's been years and I couldn't help but miss them a lot. At least I had the chance to talk to them through video calls and e-mails. When they were about to leave I was afraid that after their departure we wouldn't stayed in touch, but I'm glad we did, and I was waiting patiently until they'll visit Neo Domino one day.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

_I'll update ASAP. Until then, review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


End file.
